


Someday We Will Forsee Obstacles

by AtomicWalker3



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Epilogue, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicWalker3/pseuds/AtomicWalker3
Summary: 4 years after the events of Life is Strange, Max and Chloe are out on the road. New characters, locations, and a continuation of the story of Max Caulfield that we didn't get in Life is Strange 2.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Someday We Will Forsee Obstacles

Max woke up in a bright room, with camera equipment everywhere. Shit, Max thought to herself. I’m in the darkroom again, but how? It had been 4 years since the events at Arcadia Bay. Max still hates herself for saving Chloe instead of the town. Just thinking of all the people who died mad Max sick. Warren, Joyce, Frank, Brooke. Stop! Max told herself. That’s the past, you need to get over it.

A door opened. The creak of the door made her shake. A man was on the other side with a needle in hand. The same needle that was used to drug her on the night of the storm. It was Mr Jefferson. “This is what you get Max,” he said. “you could've been my best subject, but instead you had to save your little punk Chloe. Now everyone in Arcadia Bay is dead.”

“No!” she screamed. Max jolted upward, slamming her head on the visor that was protecting her face from the obnoxious light of the sun. “Ow! Fuck!” It was a dream. Max was back in reality: Chloe’s truck. She could feel the hole in the floor that Chloe haphazardly covered up with a welcome mat. Not very welcoming Chloe. Max thought to herself. The bobblehead shaking on the dashboard because of the dirt road they were diving on.

“Have another nightmare again?” Chloe asked. Max nodded her head. “This one was with Jefferson, he was trying to guilt trip me about saving you.” Chloe’s face turned red and punched the dashboard. The bobblehead fell onto the floor, breaking in the process. “Like he can talk!” Chloe protested “He kidnapped and killed like 15 girls. Your subconscious is hella stupid.” Hella, she still uses that word. I guess there’s something left of Rachel.

Chloe looked at the bobblehead, it’s spring sticking out of its head. “Aww man,” She said “I’ve had that thing since like, forever.” Max smiled, but it soon turned into a frown. “Max,” Chloe said in a playful voice. “I think you have a certain skill that might fix this.” “No,” Max said in a serious tone. “I told you I’m done using my rewind. It’s gotten people killed.” Chloe frowned. “And it’s also saved people, for example: Me, Kate, Ayllssa, I could go on forever.” Max sighed. “Fine.”

It had been a long time since Max used her powers, almost a year. A kid had tried crossing the road, only to get hit by a truck. The blood. Ugh, it was awful. After the crash Chloe pulled Max aside. “What the fuck Max!?” Chloe yelled. “You just sat there and WATCHED that kid get turned into a pancake. Do I need to remind you who has time powers?”

Max was pulled back into reality by Chloe punching the dashboard, just as she did before. She instinctively caught the bobblehead mid air. Chloe looked in shock. “Damn Max, you’ve got quick reflexes.” Max smiled. “Chloe,” she said. “stop flirting.” Chloe laughed so hard she almost swerved off the road. I haven’t made her laugh that hard in months. It’s good to see her laugh like that.

***

“Alright Max,” Chloe said, while pulling the headphones out of her ears. “we’re on an actual road now. Shouldn’t be too far.” Max looked out the window, there was almost nothing. Just sand, cactus, and some billboards for a casino. “Bet on the lord.” Sounds like extortion. Far ahead she could see a kid, maybe 16, sitting down in the shade of one of the billboards. As they got closer, Max could see his backpack. It had a bunch of different trinkets on it. A bear carving, a guitar pick, and some sort of sticker. It was a sticker that looked exactly like her drawing of the tornado in her journal. Max quickly pulled out her notebook, flipping through her notebook all the way back to October of 2013. It was there, the same tornado.

Max’s chest began to tighten. Calm down, you’re imagining it. Max thought to herself. Chloe looked over and saw her panicking. “Hey, are you alright? You look really pale.” Max looked at Chloe. She could see the faded parts of blue left in Chloe’s hair, from all those years ago. Her bullet necklace, now turned into a bracelet, clanking against the steering wheel. Max’s anxiety faded. “Yeah,” she said. “I’m better now.” Chloe grinned. “Max, stop flirting.” Max punched her shoulder. “Oh screw you.” Chloe’s so cute when she looks concerned. It had always been a complex relationship, one month Chloe would be all over Max. The next they would barely talk at all.

“Looks like we’re almost there.” Chloe said. Max looked puzzled. “You still haven’t told me where we’re going.” Max has been on the road with Chloe since they left Arcadia Bay. Chole had always surprised her when they were going somewhere else. “We’re going to visit Step-Homeless-Person in Away. You can nerd out with the artist there.” Max smiled. “I like it there, it’s so peaceful.”


End file.
